Happy Birthday, Summer Rain!
Back at the cottage, Rapunzel was humming and lighting all eight candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Anna and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Anna was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many brooches, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Merida was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Anna was startled when she saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Rapunzel then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Anna asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Rapunzel, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Anna. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles? What do you think?" Anna asked Rapunzel. Rapunzel nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Merida?" But Merida did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Summer Rain and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Merida struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Merida went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Rapunzel said to Anna, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the eight years are up anyway. Suddenly, Merida ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her hands. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Anna was cautious about what Merida was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Merida!" she warned, as she took the wands from the Scottish girl. Then Merida locked the doors while Rapunzel closed the windows and Anna locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Rapunzel, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Anna. then she gave Rapunzel her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." Merida began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Anna finished, as she gave Rapunzel her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Merida became angry a little. But she realized what Anna meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Anna says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Anna chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of magenta cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Rapunzel called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the German princess. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Rapunzel, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair Merida was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Merida noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Rapunzel took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with seven layers containing red, and white frosting, daisies, roses, carnations, orchids, and hibiscus flowers. Now Anna was making the sleeves. She took another magenta sheet and with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth five times. Then she zapped some spools of magenta thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the sleeves were stitched with the magenta thread. Now the sleeve was long, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it in its armhole. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Merida was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Merida kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Rapunzel was standing at. She lifted one foot in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other foot until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Rapunzel landed back on the floor. Merida was still dancing with the mop, and Anna was using her wand to put ruffles on the sleeves and a yellow star-shaped brooch. Merida saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not magenta! Make it teal!" said Merida, as she zapped the dress, making it turn teal. Anna saw that and gasped in shock. "Merida!" she scolded. "Make it magenta!" Anna said, as she zapped the dress back to its magenta color. Merida still danced wit the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it teal!" she whispered, zapping it teal again. Anna saw that the dress was teal again and was now irritated. "Oh, magenta!" said She zapped it back to magenta again. "Teal!" Merida smiled, still dancing. But this time, Anna stood before the dress, and her dress turned teal. Merida snickered to herself until Anna angrily turned her dress magenta. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Rapunzel was putting white frosting on the red frosting-coated cake, teal and magenta lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Kaa was slithering through the forest when he saw teal and magenta fireworks from a distance. "Hey! What's that?" he said, "I must go investigate." He slithered over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. "Hey! That's not fair!" Kaa yelled. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Anna angrily said to Merida. Rapunzel had just finished lighting all five candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Summer Rain!" said Merida, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Anna, as she and Merida changed their clothes back to their original colors. Merida zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Anna set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it magenta." she said. She turned the dress, bloomers, and shoes magenta and turned to Merida. "Now hide! Quick!" said Anna, motioning Merida to hide. Before going, Rapunzel turned to the magenta dress, bloomers, and shoes. "Red!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, and bloomers red without Anna and Merida noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the Norwegian girl. Summer Rain was running to the cottage. "Aunt Anna!" she called. Then Anna was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. Merida also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Summer Rain opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table and took off her cloak. But she was surprised to find Anna and the others nowhere in sight. As the Hawaiian girl looked around, Kaa peeked into the door and sees her. "Who could she be?" he asked. It became very suspicious about the Hawaiian girl. Her hair is black, her eyes are brown, and her skin is tan, but is it the same Princess Lilo? "Aunt Anna! Rapunzel! Merida!" she called, as she hung up the cloak. "Where is everybody?" said Summer Rain, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the red dress, shoes, and bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Summer Rain. "Happy birthday, Summer Rain!" said Rapunzel, hugging Summer Rain. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Summer Rain, hugging them back. "Him?" said Rapunzel, being startled when Summer Rain mentioned someone. "Summer Rain!" gasped Merida, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Anna. "Oh he's not a stranger," Summer Rain explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Anna. "Where?" asked Merida. "Once upon a dream!" Summer Rain said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Summer Rain: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The three girls looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Summer Rain. Then Summer Rain took Rapunzel by the hands and danced with her. Then Rapunzel noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Rapunzel. "Oh no!" said Merida. "This is terrible!" said Anna. Then Summer Rain stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am eight." said Summer Rain. The three girls then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Anna. "You're already betrothed?" said Rapunzel. "Betrothed?" said Summer Rain, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Merida. "To Prince Stitch, dear." Rapunzel agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Summer Rain, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Merida finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Rapunzel. "Princess Lilo Pelekai!" said Anna. Then Kaa became surprised when it heard this. "Ah! So that's the princess! I must tell Gnorga right away!" He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he slithered off to tell Gnorga the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your stepfather, King John Rolfe." Anna told Summer Rain. Summer Rain's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Anna, taking Summer Rain's hands in her own. "But you must never see that young experiment again." Summer Rain became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same experiment again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Summer Rain. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The Norwegian girl, the German girl, and the Scottish girl tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Merida. A tear slid down Anna's cheek. Summer Rain continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the experiment she fell in love with. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake